Standard Kart
The Standard Kart is a kart that appears in ''Mario Kart DS'', ''Mario Kart Wii'', ''Mario Kart 7'', Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. It is the basic vehicle, and has a normal Kart design. In Mario Kart Wii, 3 variants, the Standard Kart S, Standard Kart M, and Standard Kart L all have the same design and statistics. However, they are only open to one weight class each- Light, Medium, and Heavy respectively. It offers no stats, meaning it gives no effect to the driver's performance. Its stats are almost identical to the Prancer, Sneeker, Cat Cruiser, The Duke, Teddy Buggy, and 300 SL Roadster. History Predecessor In the first three Mario Kart games, Standard Karts are the Pipe Frame model and is the one and only kart available. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Standard Karts were absent, but the Toad Kart and Red Fire is considerably the standard vehicle for this game. ''Mario Kart DS'' The Standard kart made its first appearance in Mario Kart DS. Each playable character has a Standard kart, being named Standard followed by an abbreviation of the character's name (MR for Mario, LG for Luigi, etc.) These karts are redesigned, having white bumpers and a hood of different color palettes that matches the character's custom color. The decal of the character is shown over the hood. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Standard Karts reappear in Mario Kart Wii. This time, there is a Standard for each individual weight class rather for each character. They are named Standard Kart S for small, Standard Kart M for middle and Standard Kart L for large. Each weight class of Standards have their own stats that reflect on the respective weight class. Lightweights were generally better with all stats except for speed and weight while heavyweights were opposite. All Standard Karts, along with the other karts, drift outward. ''Mario Kart 7'' Standards reappear in Mario Kart 7 with a similar appearance to the ones in Mario Kart DS. Unlike past games, the Standard Karts here didn't offer any stat changes due to the main stats relying more on the weight class of the character. ''Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe'' The Standard kart reappears in Mario Kart 8 with an appearance similar to that of the previous installment. The Standard Kart does not add or subtract from the stats of a driver. All CPU players may use this kart body, often pairing it with the Standard tires. However, the CPU-controlled heavyweights who have a large body frame (excluding Link) will always pair this kart body with the Monster tires. Statistics ''Mario Kart DS'' |'Speed' |0 |- |'Acceleration' |0 |- |'Weight' |0 |- |'Handling' |0 |- |'Drift' |0 |- |'Items' |0 |} ''Mario Kart Wii'' 'Standard Kart S' |'Speed' | 41/80 |- |'Acceleration' | 48/80 |- |'Weight' | 29/80 |- |'Handling' | 48/80 |- |'Drift' | 51/80 |- |'Off-Road' | 40/80 |- |'Mini-Turbo' | 45/80 |} 'Standard Kart M' |'Speed' | 46/80 |- |'Acceleration' | 40/80 |- |'Weight' | 45/80 |- |'Handling' | 43/80 |- |'Drift' | 45/80 |- |'Off-Road' | 35/80 |- |'Mini-Turbo' | 40/80 |} 'Standard Kart L' |'Speed' | 48/80 |- |'Acceleration' | 37/80 |- |'Weight' | 59/80 |- |'Handling' | 40/80 |- |'Drift' | 40/80 |- |'Off-Road' | 35/80 |- |'Mini-Turbo' | 35/80 |} ''Mario Kart 7'' |'Speed' |0 |- |'Acceleration' |0 |- |'Weight' |0 |- |'Handling' |0 |- |'Off-Road' |0 |} ''Mario Kart 8'' |'Speed' |0 |- |'Acceleration' |0 |- |'Weight' |0 |- |'Handling' |0 |- |'Traction' |0 |} Color Schemes ''Mario Kart DS'' ''Mario Kart 7'' ''Mario Kart 8'' Trivia! *The Pipe Frame is considered the "original" Standard Kart. *The Toad Kart and Toadette Kart heavily bear similarities to the Standard Kart from Mario Kart DS. *Standard Karts are also featured in ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' 1 and ''2'', though they were not known as "Standard Karts." *It is one of the Karts available from the beginning of each game since Mario Kart DS. *The colors can change depending on the character. See Also de:Standard-Kart Category:Karts Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Karts in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Karts in Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 7 karts Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 karts Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle parts Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe karts Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe